A half-bridge circuit may include two analog devices or switches. Half-bridge circuits may be used in power supplies, power converters, motors, rectifiers, drivers power electronics, and other applications. Half-bridge circuits are often held within a circuit package. Half-bridge circuit packages may have several contacts and may include several conductive paths or elements to connect the contacts to each other and to external components.